


Fidelius

by Steambun_ny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steambun_ny/pseuds/Steambun_ny
Summary: There have been many re-telling's of this story. Some giving way to new hero's or old ones, some taking more lives than the original script. In this story, Naomi Levison takes lead. A transfer student from Mahoutokoro who will change the course of history that was seemingly set in stone. All stone can be washed away and turn to sand with time. And this time, not everyone has to die.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/George Weasley, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. On Petral Wings and Burnt Tires

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter has a lot of recap on Harry boarding the Knight Bus. It was a lot of rewriting something that already happened but I hope you all still enjoy! 😭 This book will take mixtures from the movies and the book series so that those who have, and those who haven't will be able to equally enjoy!
> 
> Each chapter has a minimum of 3,000 words, Chapter 2 comes out Next Wednesday

Tsuru Tanaka was, like her peers, was complex as ever. In the magical world it only made sense for everything to have a vague obscurity to it, regardless of rhyme or reason. At least, that was what was taught to the students of Mahoutokoro school of magic. Mahoutokoro was one of the 11 magic schools of the world, taking home in Minami Iwo Jima, Japan. Where our story begins.

Our story begins miles from Hogwarts, in a small dorm that fit a futon on each side elevated with a floating charm. Two girls occupied this room, as they have done so for two years now. One was a rather lanky girl, dressed in pink loose robes and a skirt that went just below her knees. The girl's black hair hung in two low pigtails that helped frame her rather round face. 

" _Do you have to pack that skirt?Oh, I was hoping you'd forget it_ ," She gazed longingly at the pink and red skirt, almost dipping into a mournful cry as it was placed in the trunk. Mei adored that skirt, but not as much as she adored the girl who was packing it. Mei had been only 7 years of age when she first became a day student at Mahoutokoro. The school was comforting and homely, but what made it all the fun and joy that it was today was all thanks to Tsuru, the girl who was finally packing. Unlike mei, Tsuru was more on the shorter side. Her cherry blonde hair was cut at her shoulders, only a middle layer in the back running as long as to her bottom. However that was all held up with a butterfly clip in her hair. Tsuru had an angular face and brown doe eyes that Mei knew she would miss. 

" _I quite like this skirt, how about I leave you the blue one?_ " 

Tsuru teased, knowing full well neither of them looked good in that cursed skirt. The way Mei scrunched her nose at even the idea of donning that cake-battered- blue skirt sent Tsuru into a fit of laughter, filling the impending void that was soon to grace the room. As the laughter soon died the stillness the two girls felt began to sit in again, silence crushing their shoulders. Mei squeezed her hands together as she clenched her jaw. 

" _Have you picked your western name? … I heard from Mr.Takoa that it's a lot of fun picking them?"_ Mei seemed to be stepping around glass with the subject. The tightness in her voice made it obvious she didn't want to address it. Any of it. That Tsuru was really leaving, by choice of all things. But she needed to, they, needed to. 

Tsuru looked over her shoulder at her friend for a moment, her hands slowing with the halfway folded shirt in her hands. It was the first time she really looked at Mei all day. The girls feet shuffled against each other, her hands folded politely as if she was trying to prove to one of the teachers she had been paying attention the whole time. The blonde girl's face crumbled at the discomfort she was putting Mei through, but this was just something she had to do.

".. Naomi. Naomi Levison," Tsuru quickly turned back, resorting to just stuffing the piece of silk in the clothing compartment, " _The ministry said that by agreeing with my Grandmothers will it would be best I adopt her and my mother's Maiden name… Not that I'm complaining really_." She sighed, pushing down the trunk and latching it closed. Her movements were slow, tentative, but eventually she had managed to squish herself against Mei on her pigtailed friends' futon. Together they sat in silence, staring blankly at whatever they found interesting. Today was the last day they would have together, the last hour before she took flight. It felt almost wrong to draw it out like this. What if mei never wanted to talk to her again? Oh merlin- anything but that! They had grown up with each other, they had been through everything together! What if

-

" _I thoug_ _ht your dad w_ _as gonna pop a blood vessel at your grandmother's last middle finger._ " And just like that they were laughing again, the two vividly imagining Tsuru's father with a beet red face. Oh they were almost certain steam was blowing out of his flared imp-like ears like a train. It was true though! The look of utter rage on her father's face at the fact she, and not him, inherited her Grandmother's money was a sight of true beauty. After her father kicked her out she assumed never seeing him again would be the best life could get but alas, she was wrong. Seeing him nearly lose his head in rage that she beat him to something was far sweeter.

_"I thought his head would pop like a pimple! He's also paying for my flight on a muggle plane two weeks from now to meet with my Host family."_ Her host family was something she was dreading. Of course they chose to host her for the foreseeable future but what if they didn't well, like her. What if they were only in it for the compensation galleons? No, that was rude to think. After all, Molly sounded so kind in the letters she sent! She spoke of her husband and children so fondly it almost hurt to read it. Really, the woman sounded just lovely, and considering the ministry probably talked her up to convince the lovely Weasley family to host her, she had recited each family member's name before bed. And as much as she knew she should follow the rules and wait for the flight to not worry the Weasley family, she couldn't.

" _Be safe Tsuru. I can only cover for you for so long!"_ Mei quietly hissed whil e Hel ping latch the trunk to the Storm Petre ls sad dle. To the Petrels relief a feather-light charm had been cast on it to relieve some weight. Tsuru tugged her robes around her, snuggling against the waning warmth. " _I will, when have I ever not been- don't look at me like that!_ " Tsuru whined, but not before throwing her arms around her near sister-like friend. It would be the last time they would see each other for a long time. A very long time at that, so the way they squeezed each other like a worn stuffed animal was granted. They stood like that for a few minutes, not speaking, simply enjoying their last hug. It wasn't until the Petrel lightly nudged Tsuru's back did she let go. " _Do me a favor?_ " Mei nodded, frantically wiping her face to get rid of the tears that had begun to fall. Tsuru smiled back, brushing away her own teats and unclipping the butterfly pin that held her hair up. Mei watched with wide eyes as Tsuru gently placed the pin in her hands. The pink and blue pin glittering under the moonlight. Mei whipped her head up, shaking it in an almost stutter. 

" _Tsuru I can't take this! This was, oh no, this is too special-_ " "Special enough that I trust only you to take care of it." Tsuru's eyes crinkled at the corners as she smiled, watching mei slowly reach up and pin it in her hair. The girl sniffled pathetically, lazily ruffling through her pockets to pull out her own makeshift gift. It was a long light blue thread as thick as a shoelace with the Seiran house emblem hand at each end. Mei wiped her nose, delicately turning Tsuru around and tying up her hair in place of the Hairpin. 

" _Its,_ " Mei started, her tone nazily and pouted, " _Its fabric from your robe. I knew how much you liked the uniform and the color system a-and I didn't want you to l-lose that so I cut some pieces off your… Robe and then threaded it… So you could wear it in your hair or tie around your waist or-or- Something!_ " Mei stuffed her hands at her sides, face a wild red blush of embarrassment but Tsuru didn't mind. Instead she gave her friend one last squeeze and muttered a soft thank you before finally climbing onto the antsy Petrel and letting it carry her into the night. Tsuru Tanaka was gone. She would stay here in Mahoutokoro with Mei and the others, But Naomi Levison? She rode the petrel through the night, stopping every now and then to give the poor thing food. She only had to fly to the UK. As long as she got there, The petrel could fly home, and she could use this handy little thing called the Knight Bus.

  
  
  


Harry Potter was utterly infuriated. Slightly panicked now but still infuriated. All he had to do was just put up with her constant nagging for a week but then that blasted woman thought she had the right to even mention his parents! A car crash?- He hated it. He hated everything about that house and that family. He hated the bloody wallpaper at this point! It was all so!... Dammit it was dark. Nevermind that, he had no real destination, bloody hell- he didn't even know where he was! Harry squinted his eyes as he searched for a street post, perking a bit when he read the words "Magnolia Crescent". He had walked that far? That was 8 or 7 streets away from privet drive, he hadn't even realized. Time does seem to fly when your blood is boiling

. 

Harry needed to get out of here. He didn't have a lick of muggle money and only a few pieces of gold in his money stuffed at the bottom of his trunk. The rest was in his family's vault in Gringotts; Miles away in london. There was no way he'd ever be able to drag his trunk all the way there! He was a seeker, agile and thin. Maybe if he was built like a beater he could try, otherwise it was a hopeless mission. Unless…

He cast a quiet lumos charm, opening his trunk and beginning to look for his invisibility cloak. Seeing as he had already broken the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry, what was one more spell? He could cast a feather light charm on his trunk and fly on his broom all the way to london! Underneath his invisibility cloak of course. A muggle seeing him flying would just be digging his grave even deeper. Then he could get the rest of the money out of his parents' fault and begin life… On the run really. It wasn't much of a plan but it was a plan nonetheless. Better than waiting for muggle police to show up and drag him back to the wretched Durselys. 

Harry pushed and prodded for his father's cloak, but before he could find it he straightened and looked around. There was a funny prickly feeling on the back of his neck. The one he got whenever he was being watched by something; Living with someone who finds beating you fun makes you a bit more sensitive to eyes. He tried to ignore it, oh he tried, but the moment he bent over his trunk again he shot to his feet. In the gap between the garage and fence something was there. Watching him. Maybe it was a cat. Or a mouse, anything, something _normal_ he begged. With his luck? Certainly not. Harry raised his wand above his head, the light shooting from the tip illuminated the garage. The porcelain coating glittering and bouncing off what he knew was _not_ normal. The figure looked ragged, black patchy fur only capable of being seen barely. What got him was two very large glowing eyes piercing straight through him.

Harry stumbled, his wand hand flying out as his other tried to break his fall as he tumbled against the gutter. Everything suddenly sped up. A BANG resonated through the air accompanied by a flash of blinding light. Harry rolled onto the pavement with a groan, jumping in fright as a triple decker loud purple bus seemed to appear in front of him. On the windshield in bright gold letters was the words _"The Knight Bus"_. He hit his head too hard didn't he? Then the conductor in an equally loud purple suit jumped out, speaking loudly into the night air.

“Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve—”

However once the Conductor realized the wizard he was picking up was indeed sprawled on the floor like a newborn deer he paused. Stan was only a few years older than him Harry noticed. The man was tall and thin with quite a few pimples on his face. 

"What were you doin' down there?" Stan frowned, raising an eyebrow at the boy. 

"Fell over," Harry grumbled, rising to his feet and patting the dirt off his bottom.

"Choo fall over for?" Stan smirked, crossing his arms while Harry shot him an annoyed glare. He winced, glancing at his now bleeding hand and the ripped hole in on the knee section of his jeans to match.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" He rounded the Conductor, squinting his eyes at the small alley where the creature had once stood. Once, but not now.

"What choo lookin' at?" Stan asked, peeking his head around the bus. Harry frowned, almost disappointed it was gone.

"There was this big black thing… Like a dog or something- What are you doing?" Harry quickly asked once he noticed Stan's stare. His mouth was agape and his eyes were locked on Harry's forehead.

"Woss that?!" Stan almost reached out to touch it but Harry swatted his hand away, quickly flattening his hair to cover the mark.

"Nothing."

"Woss your name mate?" Excitement was clear in his voice, Stan taking a step closer to Harry.

"Nevile Longbottom!" He would apologize to Nevile later, but for now it was just the first thing that came to his head. "This bus, er, it goes anywhere?" He tried, hoping to distract the pesky conductor. Stan puffed his chest, crossing his arms and nodded his head.

"Ye heard roght ya did! The knight bus can go any'were you'd like! Now that I fink of it, Girl near yer age came on just two stops before! Askin' fer the leaky cauldron she did-"

"There!" Harry Interrupted, the opportunity just too perfect, "I-I'd like to go there too please."

Harry boarded the Knight Bus, scrunching his eyebrows when he noticed that rather than seats there were rows of beds with a candle rest next to each. What unnerved him most were the wheels on the bottom of each bed. He highly doubted any of this was even remotely safe.

"Mr.Longbottom?" A small voice said at his side. Beside him sat a Doe eyed blonde, as pretty as a fairy who had come a rather long way to sit on this bus.


	2. A Knight Bus Ride to Cornelius Fudge

"Mr.Longbottom?" A small voice said at his side. At first he almost didn't react, forgetting he was using his dormmates name for just a moment. Harry turned, greeted with big brown curious eyes looking up at him. On the bed beside him was a rather petite girl, her hair bundled into a ponytail that stuck out in some place. She sat cross legged and in her hands she held the open book of 'Hogwarts: A history.' Harry could only assume this was the other girl Stan had mentioned, though he wasn't exactly sure why she escaped to the Knight Bus. The girl scrunched her nose a bit, pursing her lips and flipping through her book for a moment. While she did so Stan simply pushed him to sit beside her on the bed before turning back to the rather old (and sleeping driver). 

"This is our driver, Earnie. This is Nevile Longbottom Ern." Stan gestured between the two, not bothering to introduce the blond he had sat next to. Stan quite certainly believed the two knew each other. While she flipped through her pages, Harry tensed when he felt her hand cup the back of his head. Harry glanced at the girl, far too engrossed in her book to look at him. 

"What are you-"

"Take er away, ern," Stan said, standing perfectly content as the bus blasted off with another BANG. Harry felt himself lurch back, but the hand on his head held him in place. Suddenly he felt a lot more grateful rather than creeped out. The girl's face was still scrunched, eyebrows knitted, though it took only a few more moments for her face to light up. "Thank you," said Harry politely, The short girl turning to him and nodding her head.

"When I first got on It wasn't that fun, but nevermind that- This," She held up the book to his face, her finger tapping the name 'Longbottom', "Neville Longbottom? Your family has attended Hogwarts for hundreds of years!" Harry soon began to regret picking Neville as his undercover name. Apparently Neville had a bit of secret fame he never let the others know about but, come on, it was Neville. 

"I'm Naomi Levison. It's very nice to meet you, Could you tell me a bit about Hogwarts Neville?" Naomi smiled wide, practically bouncing on her bed. 

While Harry had been dealing with a beast of a woman named Marge, Naomi had her own (Less familic) problems to deal with. Her and Willowhip's flight to the UK wasn't exactly smooth sai ling. 

Steering a broom was easy. During quidditch practice, her captain never once let them take a break if it was too stormy or if muggle planes were flying overhead.  _ 'Casualties only prepare us for a future with a win streak!'  _ He'd always say. Given that the other house teams did the same thing, those words were more for encouragement than anything else. Naomi was a  _ good _ chaser, a  _ good _ flyer, a  _ good  _ quidditch player, curstorsy of her late mother. What she was not however, was a  _ good _ Petrel flyer out of school grounds. Petrels were trained to fly around the school and to students home's and just that. Dodging planes was easier, avoiding muggle spottage was easier. Flying over countries the two had never been in was a lot harder than the two expected. When trying to avoid helicopters Naomi had tugged Willowips feathers which earned an entire hour of apologies and refusals to fly until all of the spikebelly paste buns were in Willowip's belly. Though they both would agree the bugs were the worst part of the trip. 

When they had landed, Naomi unpacked the Petrel and sent him on his way. Whether he had actually returned back home to Mahoutokoro was lost to her though; She wouldn't wanna make that trip again either. The sun was beginning to set and she stood in the first neighborhood on UK grounds she could find. Naomi raised her wand hand and in a BANG The Knight Bus was there. 13 sickles later with a chocolate in her hand she had been blown onto her back with a BANG. 

Harry couldn't help but smile at the excitement. He felt the same thing when he finally received his letter from Hagrid. The Dursely's drove all over the country just to avoid it but in the end Hagrid gave him his very first, and best, birthday present he could have hoped for. A new home. 

"Are you a first year?" Harry peaked a bit at the opened book, reading the first few words.  _ 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was founded near 990 A.D, It's first Attendee's being some of the most famous pureblood families also known as the 'Sacred 28'. Some of the most notable being; The Blacks, The Longbottoms, The Weasleys, The Malfoys…'  _

He bet Malfoy would lose his head if he found out Neville and Ron's family were before him. Malfoy should really read this page. Naomi eased the book into his hands to let him read easier than looking upside down, shaking her head a bit.

"No, no not a first year. I'm a third year, Just a transfer student is all." Naomi shuffled on the bed, turning to look at Harry who thumbed absently through the pages. Harry had only been aware of the wizarding world for 2 years now and considering the fact adults had a habit of not explaining things to him, he was completely clueless to the fact there were other schools besides Hogwarts. To him it was more of a common sense idea of it; Of course there had to be other schools. But meeting a student from those illusive schools was far different than thinking about them. Harry tried to speak but the bus suddenly came to a striking halt, sending the two teenagers into a scramble of grabbing anything to hold them in place.

" 'Ere ye go Madam Marsh," Stan had his arms around a sickly green witch who teetered when she walked. Stan helped her down the Knight Buss steps, throwing the old witches luggage out after he r . Earnie began to pull levers and Naomi and Harry braced themselves for another push, but not before catching a glimpse at the back of Stan's newspaper.

"Black? That name was in the book, what's it doing there?" For a moment, Naomi was blissfully ignorant of who the man was or what evils were held by the Black family name. 

"I saw him on the muggle television!" Harry said to his new friend rather than Stan, but regardless Stan poked his pimply nose over the newspaper.

"O' Course 'e was on the Muggle telie. You oughta get out more o'fen Neville." He chuckled, folding the paper and cocking his head to Naomi. 

"You know 'ho Sirius Black is don't ya?" 

Naomi shook her head, her chin tilting down a bit. "No," she squinted her eyes trying to read the paper from afar, "we dont get news from London back in Japan as much." 

And so Stan handed them the newspaper, the two nudging closer to read. 13 people rang in Naomi's mind, her heart wrenching. One spell, one spell was all it took to kill 13 people. While her immediate thought was the Killing curse she knew it couldn't kill multiple people at once. She was well aware of that. 

"He murdered thirteen people?" Disbelief lingered in Harry's voice, trying to rack through any spell he could remember capable of that. Given the fact that he was only in 3rd year charms and didn't exactly receive O's in that class, there wasn't that many spells he could recall. 

"Yup. In broad daylight he did. Caused big trouble dinnit ern?" Stan nudged Earnie, the bus giving a slight jolt as he did.

"Black woz a big supporter of, you know-oo." Said Stan, putting a cryptic spin to his voice for emphasis. 

"He carried the dark mark then?" Naomi nibbled on a piece of chocolate, her nerves high with a need only a sweet could satisfy. Her nerves only heightening wit h the skeptical glare Stan sent her.

"Ain't choo a lil' too young to know a'bout the Dark Mark?" 

"What's the Dark Mark?" Harry blurted out. "Does it have to do wit h Voldemort?"

At the name Harry uttered even Stan's pimples went white. Naomi squeaked as she accidentally bit her finger and a Farmhouse had to leap out of the way from Earnie's now wild steering. 

"Are you mad?! What choo say his name for!" Stan yelled, color still absent from his face. Harry would have apologized but instead ruffled through his pockets for a band aid. He hadn't  _ meant to startle _ them! Voldemort was just a name to him, he wasn't afraid of it. But he certainly wouldn't have said it if he knew Naomi would have bit her finger that hard.

"So, what's the Dark Mark?" Harry opened the Bandaid, glancing up at Naomi while he helped put it on. Harry felt a bit more inclined to ask her rather than Stan who was glaring lasers at him right now.

"It's a tattoo. All followers of Voldemort have it, especially a pureblood. Whenever his followers are up to something you can see the mark in the sky to o, it… It isn't a ple asant thing to see. Black was in the Sacred 28 list, so he would definitely have it wouldn't he?" Naomi examined the race car bandaid curiously. While she loved muggle snacks and objects, she had never needed to use a bandaid before. With quidditch practice most of the team had gotten good at minor mending charms. 

The conversation on Sirius Black continued for a little while longer, Harry subtly changing the topic as he noticed Naomi once again speed eating her chocolate until she had to buy a new one. While he doubted she played it, Harry had brought up quidditch. Needless to say he was pleasantly surprised when he learned she was a Chaser for her house back at her old school. For the remaining hour the two discussed Quidditch, revelling over their favorite moments in games or any tricks they used to do. For the first time in all of summer so far, Harry was genuinely happy. He secretly rooted for her to be placed in Gryffindor. Excuse him for maybe talking it up more than the other houses.

Before they even realized it, Naomi and Harry were the only two left on the bus. They became perceptively aware when the Bus reached its final stop,  _ 'The Leaky Cauldron' _ . Harry and Naomi both got off, Naomi politely tipping Stan for the both of them as he sat down their luggage. 

"Would you like to share a room?" Naomi was bubbling with excitement. She didn't think it would be this easy to make her first friend! Really she thought it would take a week or so at the school, not her first day in london! A Quidditch player nonetheless! Naomi had always admired how fast and sleek seekers seemed while playing! "We could get a double bedroom and all! And then explore during the day, Oh! I would love to see the shops here!" 

Harry's face fell. That sounded wonderful, Really, spending time with a friend during summer. Dudley was always able to do that while Harry was either locked up in his room or attending to chores. He didn't know how to break it to her that he was to leave in the morning, begin his new life of an outcast. 

"There you are, Harry." A voice spoke from behind them. Before either of the two teens could turn a hand clamped on their shoulders.

"And Ms.Tanaka? Well I- you weren't expected for another two weeks, I suppose that does answer a few questions."

Naomi quickly looked up to see the owner of the hand being none other than Cornelius Fudge. She had only physically met this man once before, earlier in the summer when he came to discuss her Grandmother's will. He was still the short pudgy man she remembered, a bit more so now actually. They both were too worried about their own punishment, that they almost didn't realize the names Cornelius called them. 

"Why don't you two come inside with me? Perhaps a pot of tea?"

Fudge led the two inside, a Man neither of the two knew casting a levitation charm on the luggage so that it followed them inside. 

"You're Harry Potter?!" Naomi whispered to Harry as they followed fudge up the staircase. Harry groaned to himself, shooting a glance to Naomi.

"Tanaka?" Despite the sass he wanted to put in his words Harry couldn't fight off the smile on his face.

"Thats… Different." She grumbled, glancing up at Fudge every now and then.

When they entered the Parlor Naomi quickly scurried to a seat next to the fire, crossing her legs and neatly settling her hands on her lap. Harry looked far more shakier next to her poise, though her fingers did keep fidgeting. Fudge took the seat in front of them and in a snap of fingers the three unlikely trio were presented with tea and crumpets.

"Go ahead now, eat! You two look utterly starved. Especially you Harry," Fudge grabbed a crumpet, Buttering it up himself while Harry and Naomi followed in suit. "Let's begin with you Harry…" 

While Fudge quelled Harry's fears, Naomi had her own inner dealings. The crumpet did not look as good as it had sounded back in Japan. Naomi was a self-proclaimed, 'connoisseur' of good foods and this did not look like something she would be excited to taste. Maybe the butter would make it more appetizing? Following Fudge's example, Naomi buttered her toast whilst listening to Nevil-  _ Harry _ and Fudges conversation. Her eyes almost popped out of her skull once she did. Harry blew up his AUNT? Without restraint Naomi bubbled into a fit of laughter, her crumpet nearly falling from her hand. She could just imagine it! Little Harry squinting his eyes in satisfaction while his aunt bounced around the ceiling. Eventually her laughter died down and the two continued their talk. Naomi took a nibble of her Crumpet and once deciding it was still undesirable she reached for the Jam. Specifically peach. Naomi pouted her lips at Harry's exclamation. Certainly the British Minist ry wouldn't reall y expel a student for accidental magic would they? The most that was done for that sort of punishment back home was night classes. Clubs were a requirement so those weren't to be interfered with. She found herself absently swishing the Jam around with butterknife, losing herself to her own worries. How different would classes be at Hogwarts? Would her accelerated Charms class transfer? Did they have a student shop for snacks? Oh merlin- what if they didn't? Maybe she could owl Mei-Mei a galleon or two to get sent packs of snacks from home every week? Yes, yes that could work, nothing beat those snacks anyho-

"Ms.Tanaka?"

Naomi jumped as her name was called, a bit of jam dropping onto her leg. Quickly she scooped it up with a napkin, scrunching it to ball in her hand.

"Yes Minister Fudge?" She settled to hold the crumpet as far away as politely possible. Any excuse to not eat it (peach jammed or not) she would take it. Fudge gave her a stern look that made her squirm uncomfortably in her seat. 

"Ms.Tanaka you were due to arrive in London 10 days from now. Your host mother even cut her family trip a couple days short to accommodate you." Scolded fudge, Naomi shrinking a bit at his words. 

"Yes, sir I suppose I… I wanted a few extra days to get accommodated in London you see? I wanted to ride my Petrel one last time, and there was no better way than to here!" 

"You- what- Ms.Tanaka you rode a  _ Petrel  _ here? By your- by yourself?!" Fudge sputtered, some of the tea in his cup spilling. It was now Harrys' turn to look at Naomi bug eyed. That seemed way cooler than blowing up his mangy aunt! He should have turned her into one of those bulldogs she loved so much. Or a toad. She certainly already looked the part. 

"We weren't seen!" She cut in, frantic to explain, "Willowhip and I were very discreet! School Petrels are bewitched with Concealment charms; No muggle would ever see us!" 

Which was technically true. The Charms only lasted 7 days, so they had to be refreshed every week. The flight here took only 3 days, so she was sure Willowhip had more than enough time to fly home!... She hoped. Willowhip was a smart bird. Fudge stared at her, his face pink as he tried to stifle any panic that wanted to uprise. His white knuckles slowly faded back to peach as he released his grip on the butterknife.

"I suppose there's nothing we can do now." Fudge sighed, A grin splitting across both Harry and Naomi's face. "I will have to send a letter to Ms.Weasely that her host daughter flew here early, and not on a plane." That made her smile drop. Molly Weasley, her host mother, had been sharing letters all throughout summer to get to know each other. Molly had even sent a photo of the whole family, providing names of each one of them. If Molly knew she was here she'd surely come right away, she's far too sweet a woman.

"What if the letter gets intercepted?" Surprisingly, it was Harry who spoke. Naomi looked at Harry, her eyebrows knitted in confusion. Did Harry know Ms.Weasley?

"Ron wrote to me and was just so excited about the lottery his family won. Surely it would be best to send the letter on the day they were supposed to arrive home?... Who knows where they are in Egypt right now?" He did know who they were! Ron Weasley was Molly's youngest son, what were the chances?

Fudge thinned his already rather pruned lips to a line. Harry surely did wish to see Ron and his family again after the summer he's had, But the Weasleys really did deserve to enjoy themselves a bit longer. More than anyone else actually.

"I suppose you're right," Fudge shifted in his seat rather uncomfortably, "I'll have a letter sent to them on the day they are scheduled to pick you… well,  _ were _ , scheduled to pick you up. Have a crumpet Harry, Naomi, I'll see if there's a room for you two." 

The pudgy man lifted from his chair and left Naomi and Harry alone in the parlor. Almost immediately they turned to each other, surprize and excitement bursting out of them.

"You flew from Japan to London!?" Awe shined in Harry's face, for he wished he could have just flown away on a bird every year summer began. Naomi however only scrunched her nose and uncrossed her legs.

"What? No of course not. I flew to Caister Castle, not London. Then I took the Knight Bus- Anyway, You blew up your aunt! That's hilarious! I've always wanted to turn my father into a balloon." She said dreamily, earning a snort from Harry. Harry eyed the crumpet Naomi seemed to be avoiding and in an Instant she handed it over, almost relieved to distance herself from the bread. Harry took a bite from the peach covered crumpet, shrugging his shoulders a bit.

"It was an accident, though, I don't regret it." Harry sat back in the chair, finally letting the relief set in of not being expelled. Life as an outcast didn't sound too pleasant. The thought of never seeing Hermione or Ron again was a nightmare! Second to that was never playing Quidditch again, speaking of… 

"You  _ will _ try out for Quidditch won't you?" Now Harry wasn't a pushy person, that was Oliver's job. But if this girl played chaser  _ and  _ flew a petrel here by herself he would have to cut in. It's what Oliver would have wanted. 

"Hm… Maybe." Naomi shrugged, leaving it at that as Fudge walked back in. 

"Ah, room 14 is open for you two. Just one thing, Keep to Diagon Alley alright? No wandering off to muggle London; you two have had your fill of adventures. Be back here every day before dark, I'll have Tom keep an eye on you two. You understand don't you?" He exasperated, Naomi blushing in embarrassment. She stood, bowing her head to him in apology.

"Of course Minister, I apologize for any trouble I have caused."

"Oh don't worry about it Ms.Tanaka," He waved, his cheeks turning pink with a smile. "We had suspicions, seeing as your owl arrived here just yesterday."

Michiru! She had almost forgotten she had sent the owl to fly here a bit before she left. Michiru was a simple barn owl she had received a year ago, give or take a few months. The owl was a sweet thing, very quiet too. 

Naomi gave her goodbye to Fudge and quickly strolled out of the parlor. She climbed the wooden stairs, counting the brass numbers on the doors until she came across 14. The room inside consisted of two large springy  beds  mirrored from each other, polished oak furniture decorating the room with a fireplace similar to the one in the parlor to top it off. But what really caught her attention was the gentle faced barn owl perched comfortably on her Trunk. 

"Michi!" Naomi happily pranced to the Owl's side, Michiru giving a soft but joy filled hoot. Michi pushed her head against Naomi's hand, happy to receive affection after not seeing her master for the last few days. On the other side of the room, a snowy owl looked rather disappointed at Naomi's arrival, hoping for a wild haired boy who donned round glasses rather than this blond. To her delight, that same boy entered the room only a minute or two after.

Harry and Naomi talked for a long time, until the night faded from a bleak voided sky and to pale blue before the sun rose. Harry told Naomi all about Hogwarts. He told her how Gryffindor was certainly the best house at Hogwarts, and how proud he was to be in it. He told her about the quidditch team. How Fred and George, the twins from her host family, were beaters on the team and would surely be delighted to tell her more about it when they got here. He told her about the teachers, especially how the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers weren't too good. And finally, he told her about his constant adventures at Hogwarts. How he fought his first DADA professor who had Voldemort on the back of his head. How he fought a Basilisk and a memory named Tom Riddle (who was also, Voldemort). It felt like the first time he could brag about his achievements and not feel guilty. In return, Naomi told him about Mahoutokoro. She told him how she used to fly to school on the back of a petrel when she was small. She told him about the observatory common room the House of Seiran owned. How her and Mei Mei would sneak to Muggle Tokyo every weekend to buy clothes and snacks. How she took accelerated charms. She especially told him about the Quidditch match where the winds blew her too far out to sea and met a rather unfriendly water beast. They talked and talked until they couldn't talk. Until all they could do, was sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! Another chapter finished! It'll be a few chapters before they reach Hogwarts so bare with me everyone!
> 
> Now id like to state something important for later chapters. In terms of Magic, Harry Potter and The Magicians will take place in the same world. Its mainly different forms of magic in different countries. This is in no way a crossover, I just like their system of Magic and I want to include it.


	3. The Weasley's

When the Weasley family arrived home from their vacation  to Egypt, th ey were aware of three things. 1, Muggles were incredibly lucky considering how many escaped Pyramids intact. 2, They had to pick up the international student tomorrow. Loads of mixed feelings on that one. And 3, A howler from the Ministry of magic sat on the table waiting to be touched and activated . The letter was directed to a "Ms.Molly, Weasley" and had the words urgent below it. However, the Weasleys were a tad tired from their journey back and settled on opening it later. Due to Arthur's request, they had taken a flight back to England and finally learned the horrors of sticky muggle screaming children. In laymens terms? Merlin, they hated it. While Molly and Arthur unpacked, Ron, Ginny, George and Fred all sat in the kitchen staring at the letter. 

"What do you think it is?" Asked George, Slowly reaching for the letter.

" 'Bout her! Probably," Ginny slapped his hand away, though even she was curious about the contents. Ron squinted his eyes at the letter and frowned. "Maybe she picked a new host family. You know what they say about Mahoutokoro, they only pick rich students and purebloods. No doubt she's like Malfoy." This earned another slap on the hand from Ginny. Unlike the boys who had been finding any reason to dislike the idea of the girl coming to their home, She had been utterly ecstatic when she heard about it. Having a girl around the house would finally relieve her of all these boys. Though, she couldn't help but be slightly worried the boys were right. Mahoutokoro had a lot of financial supporters on top of the funding from the I.M.C, it would make sense if she had picked a host family that reminded her of home.

"She can't be all bad Ronny," Fred said with a grin, "she sent us all snacks from Japan," George finished, a look of content on his face as he remembered the 'Melon Fanta' she had sent. Ron of course, just thought she had been trying to win them over. Yes of course he still ate all of the Grilled Shisha she sent him, but still. It was a bribe.

"Why don't we just open it and find out yeah?" Fred reached for the letter but Ginny jumped to stop him. 

"No, we should wait!" She hissed, Fred giving her a false pout.

"Why not little sister? We should open it shouldn't we george?"

"I think that's a great idea Fred." 

Ignoring Ginny's frantic squeaks for them to keep their paws off it, George gave the Letter an Exaggerated tap.

"MUM-" 

Ginny tried to yell but the three boys frantically tried to shush her. It wasn't until the letter had morphed to resemble a rather opulent looking face and floated into the air did their whispered arguing hush to a halt. 

_ "On Saturday August 14th, 1993, a Ms.Naomi Levison was reported to leave Mahoutokoro in Japan and Fly to London, England on a storm petrel. She arrived at the Leaky Cauldron on Tuesday, August 17th, 1993 safely with all of her bags. Ms.Levison has been told to remain at the Leaky Cauldron and has only been allowed to leave to Diagon Alley during daylight hours. It shall also be noted that she has not taken harbor in the Leaky Cauldron alone. Mr.Harry James Potter on Tuesday, August 17th, 1993, had performed accidental magic and inflated his aunt. During this time he had left privet drive and taken The Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron, where he became the Roomate to Ms.Naomi Levison for the past days. Please do not wait at the airport for Ms.Levison and head to the Leaky Cauldron as soon as possible." _

The letter curtly seemed to nod, before folding itself back up and laying on the table in a rather neat manner. The four weasley siblings all sat at the table, eyes wide with shock. With the new information a few preconceptions of the girl had been knocked away. For George, He wondered if the girl would make a good Quidditch player. Considering Alicia had taken this year off Quidditch they would be needing a new player. For Ginny, It only strengthed her resolve this girl would be extremely cool to share a room with during the holidays. For Fred, he was in a way entranced at the idea of it all. The girl seemed illusive, the polite complacent girl in the letters she sent his mum battled the girl who rode a storm petrel all the way to london. And for Ron, he only slumped in his seat, this somehow confirming his suspicions that Harry, Him and Hermione wouldn't have a normal school year this year either. Not when Naomi seemed to have a knack for getting into trouble just like the 3 of them. For a moment it was quiet, the four simply staring at the letter. Then, slowly, they all looked up at each other, the same thought running through their heads. 

"MUM!" 

This time they all yelled for their mum, scrambling to grab the the letter and take it to their mother first. In the scramble the letter got slightly crumped, knocked to the ground before Fred had swiped it off the ground and raced to the stairs. Considering he didn't have to run very far seeing as Molly had already began down the stairs at the sound of rucus, there was no chance for Ginny, George or Ron to stop him. Molly looked utterly confused while Fred gave a silly bow.

"Hello mother, I was doimg-"

"We were doing,"George cut in.

" _ We _ were doing, a tad bit of snooping and we may or may not have opened the letter." 

Now it's not like they expected her initial reaction to be very forgiving, hence why Fred frantically tapped it before she could yell at them. Once more, the letter unfolded itself and gave its designed speech. If possible it seemed like Molly's hair had frizzed up more than before while listening. 

"They  _ WHAT!? _ " Molly was frantic, running back to her room, stuffin g a bag to its brim with a few extra clothes. 

"You four!" Molly poked out of her room to see her children. "Go get your school trunks ready! Ron, send a letter in the Floo to Hermione and tell her if she'd like Arthur will go get her. How  _ dare _ the Ministry leave them unsupervised!" She howled, racing back in her room to pack. 

This was definetly not going to be a normal school year.

  
  
  


On the other side of London, were Naomi and Harry. The two had fallen into a routine for themselves, Naomi waking up first to take a shower and get ready. As she was still getting used to the London time-zone she tended to wake up at 5 or 6 in the morning for her morning routine. A very thorough one at that. First she would do her morning stretches, and then she would make her bed. In the bathroom she showered, shampoo and conditioned her hair before blow drying it dry. Then came for the small amount she did wear. A soft lip tint, mascara and eyebrow pencil, they favored a more natural look back at school. To Harry's delight, she did all of this rather quietly, taking either an hour and a half to finish every day. The one day Harry had happened to wake up to see her putting on her makeup, he suddenly felt things click into place at why her eyelashes were black despite her hair. 

By the time Harry would regularly wake up, he would catch Naomi sitting by the fire and checking over any homework he had already done. Seeing as how she had none this summer due to transferment, she opted to helping him with his. He even let her do an assignment, which took her a bit more time than expected due to trying to mimic Harry's handwriting. 

The two began their morning  by eating b reakfast at the Leaky Cauldron, taking turns showing each other different games they had grown up with. Harry convinced her to let him teach her how to play Gobstones with the promise it wouldn't squirt nasty smelling liquid on her. And that he would let her teach him how to play Shoji. 

After breakfast they went into Diagon Alley and on their first day there, Naomi finally accessed her Grandmother's vault. She rode the cart down to the vault silently; the goblin wasn't that much of a conversationalist. 

The vault was dark. It was the first thing that came to mind when she took a step into it. There wasn't a revelation of grief, a twinge of sadness in her. If anything, she felt guilty for the lack of remorse she felt once  her  flats tapped against the cold stone of the vault. The last time she  had come t o London to see her Grandmother she was 7, a few weeks before her mother died. Her Grandmother doted on her every second she was there. Hours would be spent with her Gran-Gran showing her new charms, downright beautiful spells. Charms were what brought them together. Her vile worm of a father is what tore them apart. She blamed  _ him _ for the apathy that held over her heart as she entered her Grandmother's-  _ her _ vault. 

It was very organized she noticed, Levison women did happen to be very nit-picky when it came to organization. Baskets were separated in Galleons, Sickles and Knuts for easy access rather than digging for it. On shelves many magical artifacts lined the walls, some she knew better than to attempt to touch it. What had managed to catch her eye though, was a photograph on the far side, carefully placed on a fluffy mat to keep it from touching the stone. Naomi felt her throat get tight as she saw who was moving in the photo. It was her mother, and her but she was a baby then. Her mother cradled her in her arms, barely looking at the camera but when she did Naomi saw tears in her mother's eyes. They were wide and bright, almost disbelieving of what she was holding. In less than three seconds her mother's attention returned to her baby, looking at her as if Naomi was the most beautiful thing she ever saw. 

Naomi felt her lip quiver, but she wouldn't cry. Not here, not again. She hugged the photo to her chest, thinking maybe if she hugged it tight enough, it would replicate  her mother's w armth. That maybe if she just stayed  like that for  a little longer, the woman in the photo would hold her like that again. But she knew that would never come to be. With a glance around, just one more look before she collected her things, her  eyes fell o n expensively decorated gifts and bags. Naomi only stared at them with a blank expression.

"What are those." 

Her voice was horse even though she hadn't cried. How embarrassing. She cleared her throat, looking to the goblin with a raised eyebrow. 

"Those," The goblin drawled "Are gifts. Brought them in every year on April 19th, Im assuming we both know who they're for?"

Naomi didn't touch them. She filled her bag with Galleons and sickles and knuts and the photo of her mother neatly placed to the side. If you asked her if she cried in that vault, the girl would only smile and say of course not. If you asked the goblin he wouldn't care enough to give you a straight answer. But, if you just so happened to ask Harry who had been waiting for her to finish? He would say no too. Because he knew how much it hurts to see your mother with the only way being through a photograph.

"I just feel like I'll be intruding, it all just feels unbearably rude!"

Naomi and Harry were on their daily walk of Diagon Alley, a bag or so in each of their hands. Currently the pair where making way to Flourish and Blotts once more. A letter was sent to Naomi just this morning from Hogwarts. As a way to compensate for her Accelerated Charms she was placed in the 5th Year level charms class, so a new book was in order.

"Right and forcibly buying me golden Golden gobstones wasn't rude?" Harry replied, lightly shaking the bag holding his new set for effect. 

Naomi scrunched her nose and huffed, turning her nose away. "Do you not like them? It's a late birthday gift so, its different. The Weasley's seem so kind… What if they think im mean?"

Harry wanted to laugh at her worry. Her seeming mean? Harry took one longing look at the  Gobstones and  Naomi had bough t it for him i n an instant. He didn't even want to think about how much convincing it took to not let her get him the Firebolt.

"Well," Harry began as they entered Flourish and Blotts, unaware of their names being called from far off down Diagon Alley… "In my opinion you are a very nice person. And if not you have until tomorrow to change yourself." Harry joked, Earning a slight punch to his shoulder. 

"Oh hush you. I'll go search for  my book, watch my things please?" 

Naomi handed her two bags to Harry before scurrying and vanishing up the stairs. A quick peak into her bag and Harry could see a new pair of slightly heeled shoes, no doubt to make up for her height. Harry scrunched the bag, setting it to the side and taking a seat. Harry knew what it was like to worry that much. When he first was told to attend Hogwarts the idea of talking to people or even thinking of making friends with them was just downright dreadful. But he also knew she had nothing to worry about with the Weasleys. Maybe just a prank or two from Fred and George, but she'd be able to deal with that tomorrow.

"Harry! HARRY!" Harry suddenly shot up from his seat, His eyes wide as Hermione Granger threw her arms around him. Behind her, shuffling into the store were the Weasleys, Minus Molly and Arthur. 

"We've been looking everywhere for you mate! We checked the Leaky Cauldron but they said you had already headed out." Now it was Ron's turn to hug him, giving him a friendly pat on the back before he pulled away. Harry's voice failed him however, stuck in shock that they were there. 

"It was all very fast, Ron sent me a letter saying- Harry did you actually blow up your aunt?" Hermione's voice took a stern tone that quickly snapped Harry ouf of his shock.

"How did you know about that?"

"Mum." Said Ron, shrugging a bit. "Ministry sent a letter 'bout Naomi, mentioned you were here too. No doubt they'd include why." It was like the word Naomi cast a spell on his siblings, Fred and George suddenly on either side of Harry.

"Speaking of Naomi," George slung his arm across Harry's shoulders, Fred following in suit.

"You wouldn't happen to know where she is would you?" Fred's grin mimicked George's, and suddenly Harry felt very very bad for Naomi. 

"Downstairs." He gulped, Trying to save the girl a few more minutes before she had to die in her worries. The twins squinted at him, looking for traces of a bluff before looking at each other.

"I'll take downstairs."

"And I'll take up, See ya Georgie!"

Harry watched as Fred climbed the stairs and George slipped behind a bookcase. That poor girl. The trio was silent for a moment, Harry slowly turning to Ron.

"So… How was Egypt?"

_ 'Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes'  _ and  _ 'The Standard Book of Spells Grade 5' _ were the two books she needed to find. So far she had found The Standard Book of Spells, mainly because it was in the same place she bought grade 3 a few days prior. This other book was a bit trickier, mainly because it was by an unknown author. 

"Bloody hell how hard can looking for one book be?" She said softly to herself, almost instantly breaking into a quiet fit of giggles. Over the past few days spent with Harry she had begun to take after some of his slang. It didn't sound too out of place though considering her english was built around London english where her mother grew up. But seriously, where on earth did they keep this book? Instead of cursing herself to a fruitless search, simply asking the Manager where it was would work far more in her favor. Naomi pushed another book she had been holding,  _ 'Why I Didn’t Die When the Augrey Cried – by Gulliver Pokeby' _ , and glanced to the end of the book shelf. It was almost like her eyes were playing tricks on her. A tall boy was absently looking around, his hair a flaming red. Now Naomi's initial thought had in fact  _ not _ been 'That looks like Fred Weasley, for the Weasley's were due to arrive tomorrow! Not today. Her first thought was actually;  _ 'London sure has a lot of red-heads'.  _ If the rather tall boy hadn't looked just as lost as she felt she would have even asked him if he knew. With that height she would be surprised if he wasn't a 5th year or higher! Only when he turned her direction and spotted her did Naomi fill with dread. 

That  _ is _ Fred Weasley. 

The only reason she knew was due to her nightly ritual. When Naomi had first heard there were twins in her host family she did very well to point out differences in the pictures she was provided. For example, Fred had a triangle freckle point near his right eye while George had a more circular freckle point near the right corner of his mouth. Really it didn't matter which Weasley she in-countered first; She wasn't ready! These were not her prettiest clothes! They were rather an everyday skirt and shirt not 'Great-First-Impression' one! She had  _ planned _ an outfit and was to work on a proper introduction tonight! Why were they here! 

For a moment she debated on running. No it was not a good idea, not in the slightest really, but it was an idea nonetheless. The only problem is what if she ran and found another weasley! This was a horrible turn of events, just terrible-

"Well if it isn't the lady of the hour!" 

Far too late to run now. Fred stood directly in front of her, Naomi frozen like a deer in headlights. Rather than condemning the girl to embarrassment of not responding to him Fred continued, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leading her out of the aisle.

"Haven't even started school and you're already causing trouble? Tsk tsk, Shame on you pixie." Fred clicked his tounge at her playfully, Naomi snapping from her frozen stature once she noticed they were heading to the staircase. The small girl ducked underneath Freds arm, which was rather easy with his loose grip. Once Fred turned to her she dipped her head respectfully and put on her nicest smile.

"Its nice to finally meet one of you, Fred correct? Im Naomi Levison." Said Naomi, Holding out her hand for Fred to shake. Fred smile only widened at her accurate guess at which twin he was, taking her smaller hand into his and giving it a shake. His eye strayed to the book in her arms, giving his head a tilt to it.

"5th year charms? Coulda sworn you were a 3rd year, pleasure to finally meet you. Though I was sure it was supposed to be at an airport now wasn't it?"

Fred and George originally planned on corrupting the goody-two-shoes they thought the Mahoutokoro student to be, but he was getting excruciatingly confused on if he  _ needed  _ to. First he believed her  to be a p ompou s prat,  mainly due to the rumors about that school and why it had such high scores in academics. Then she just came off as a sweet girl in her letters, or when she would send treats to the whole family.  _ Then _ she flew a bloody petral all the way to London! But now she was a polite little fairy holding a 5th year charms book. 

Naomi released Fred's hand, glancing down to her book and back at him.

"Oh! you're a 5th year aren't you? In school I was in A.C.A, so I was placed in 5th year charms here to compensate, do you know where-" Fred shook his head,

"Haven't got my books yet actually. Might as well grab everyone's now shouldn't we?" From the way Naomi frantically nodded her head it almost became obvious she was stalling meeting the other Weasleys and Fred couldn't help but laugh. As the two returned to the charm section. Fred grabbed two fifth year charms for himself and George Actively 'forgetting' to grab a 7th year book for Percy. Ever since he became head boy his mother had been hounding him and George about responsibility and becoming a Prefect. He'd take all ounces of payback he could get. 

"So, pixie, why  _ did _ you fly a Petrel rather than plane? I do agree, Muggle planes are horrid, but wouldn't Petrel be worse?"

Said Fred curiously. Naomi grabbed two other 3rd year charms books and 1 2nd year charms as Ginny Weasley was a 2nd year if she recalled correctly. Her nose scrunched a bit and she shrugged her shoulders a bit.

"Well, it was a simple reason really. The arse who paid for it doesn't like me, and I definitely don't like him so… Wasting his money is fun?" Naomi nodded to herself, rather content with her answer. The girl gasped, finally spotting  _ 'Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes'  _ at the very bottom corner of the bookshelf. Sneaky little book it was wasn't it? Naomi crouched down and grabbed three copy's,  ignorant to Fred who was having trouble not busting into a fit of laughter. Naomi's reason for making his mum panic and fly for  _ three bloody days _ on the back of the bird, was to inconvenience someone she didn't like. Naomi Levison was  _ petty _ . Oh yes, he and George would take extra care in corrupting her even further. Though, seeing as her and Harry had become friends he was certain it was only a matter of time before th ose three  dragged her into trouble too. 

"So," Naomi handed him his book, "What else do we need?"

By the time the pair had finall y come b ack downstairs they had become a Trio. George had spotted them upstairs while looking for Fred and enlisted himself to help carry more books. There were a lot of books. The trio had seemed to bond over their shared sorrow of fact they only realized Hermione was taking every single elective when they had reached the staircase. Which then led to another trip to the back of the store. It was a miracle they didn't tumble over each other as they walked down the stairs. 

"Is that-" Said Harry, pointing at the stack of books in Naomi's arms. 

_ "Yes."  _ She hissed, setting them down on the table and dropping into her seat. If she wasn't so tired she would have been finicky at the Presence of Ron Weasley. Instead she gave him a lazy wave and smile before letting her head lob back and she slumped in her seat. 

"You carried all those books down here?" Ron uttered in disbelief at the pile, glancing down to her feet for a moment. "In heels?" 

Naomi against her will let out a snort and tapped her heel to the ground. 

"Cushioning charms, I walk on shoes made of clouds!" She sang, the heels were only a few inches anyways. Naomi wanted nothing more than to take a nap but Her, Fred and George all inwardly groaned as they realized they needed to sort who's book was who's. 

"This stack is-" George prodded a smaller stack of books, Naomi setting a thin book on herbology on top of it.

"Ginny's; Harry would you go take these to be purchased please? Thank you." It was more so a question without any option seeing as she had pushed them stack into his hands before he had even answered, Fred handing him some of the money his mum had trusted him with. Naomi was quite aware she hadn't properly introduced herself to Hermione and Ron but that could wait until they sorted these darn books. 

"Um guys?...Wheres the Monster book of monsters?"

"Bloody  _ hell. _ "

In 20 minutes time the crowd had arrived back at the Leaky Cauldron, during their walk Hermione had been rather adamant on asking Naomi about Mahoutokoro. Harry wasn't even surprised that Hermione had already known about the 11 wizarding schools. The two seemed to click well, but Harry noticed Hermione seemed rather dissapointed Naomi was only taking two electives and none more. When they  walked through the doors he saw the rest of the Weasley family was already seated at a table. Harry was rather happy to see Molly and Arthur, Naomi on the other hand was once more debating on running. 

"Naomi! Harr y! " No running. M olly had jumped from her seat, rushing to the two and pulling them into a giant hug. 

"Are you two alright? You worried me to death when the ministry sent a letter; Oh Naomi its so lovely to finally meet you! Have you two got your things? Books? Robes? Clothes?"

Naomi and Harry gave hurried yes's to Molly's question, a matching smile on the two's face. Affection starved children do tend to melt at finally receiving it. The twins swiped her bags from her hands, making it easier for Molly to push Naomi to the rest of the family.

"This is Percy, Head boy might I add, he's made me so proud!" Molly cooed, Percy standing to his seat and clasping his hand around Naomi's rather pompously with his chest slightly puffed. 

"Delighted to mak e you acq uaintance Ms.Levison." Naomi dipped her head in equal respect to the boy, making the twins gag. "You as well Mr.Weasley." 

Percy seemed rather pleased with her response, giving her a firm shake once more before stepping aside to greet Harry. Next was Ginny Weasley, and to Naomi's delight seemed very excited to see her. Ginny and her would share a room for when she returned for the holidays, being friends with her would make things far more enjoyable. Without realizing, her nerves had pleasantly washed away as she took a seat besides Hermione. 

"So you and Harry have been here without supervision?" A twinge of Jealousy peaked in Ron's voice, his rat scabbers sleeping pleasantly on the table. Naomi nodded a bit, lightly petting the top of crookshanks head. 

"Yes well, Tom kept an eye one us. And we did have rules you know. Only stay to Diagon Alley, be back before dark and… Oh, well, Thats it really?" Ron deflated a bit, poking scabbers rather plump belly with a pout.

"Wish I could do that! Be bloody fun it would. Didn't you also fly on a bird all the way to London?" Ron pointed his fork at her in accusation, Naomi crossing her arms and frowning. 

"Caister Castle!" 

"Still far.." Ron mumbled miserably, stabbing his cooked lamb with his fork. Hermione frowned, shaking her head and looking at Naomi rather sternly.

"That was very dangerous, What if you had gotten hurt? If you were seen they might have even had you expelled!" Naomi's face looked rather grim at the mention of expellment, which worried Ron as he was sure plummeting off a bird 100's of feet in the air was far worse. 

"Don't worry Hermione," Said Harry as he joined them, though his face looked paler than usual. "Naomi's a chaser, flying is easy." Naomi didn't like how cheaky he sounded when he said that, made her a bit nervous. Only when the Twins equally dropped their utensils and looked at her did she send a glare Harry's way. Sneaky little pra-

"You're a chaser?"

"Don't suppose you're a Gryffindor?"

"Best house there is,"

"And even better if you played for it!"

Said George and Fred, their prayers seemingly answered due to the loss of a chaser this year. Naomi looked rather overwhelmed with their excitement. Two hyper dogs they were.

"W-well I-" She stammered, frantically giving Crookshanks a few more pets. Could you really pick your houses? From what she was aware, everyone at this table was a Gryffindor. Hell, if Rons bloody  _ rat _ was a human it would probably be. If she didn't end up in Gryffindor that would be rather embarrassing. Harry had told her about the sorting hat, even telling her it said he'd make a good Slytherin. What if  _ she _ was placed in Slytherin. Surely they'd hate her; She didn't want to end up in Slytherin. 

"Of course." She squeaked out terribly, then stuffing her face with more meat pie. 

  
  


"Harry?"

"Yes Naomi?"

The two wizards were up rather late, packing their things as tomorrow was their last day at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry felt a bit bad after  sicking the dogs onto her during lunch, the poor girl had barely spoke the rest of the meal after. Maybe talking up Gryffindor so much wasn't the best thing, but Harry had no doubt she'd be a Gryffindor. Harry would waste as many hours as it took to convince her that she was undoubtedly a Gryffindor. And if she wasn't that the only other house he could think that suited her was Hufflepuff.

"Do you think my mother was a Gryffindor?" Her voice was so small Harry softened, turning to face her. Naomi sat on her bed with Michi happily seated in her lap. Harry was hesitant as he approached her, delicately lowering himself to sit beside her. At first, he didn't say anything. He plucked a photo off of the desk besides Naomi's bed, the photo of her mother. The utter love in her mothers eyes was plane for anyone to see. 

"Look." He bumped his shoulder to Naomi's, Nodding his head to the painting. Naomi felt her lip tremble a bit, pressing her nails into her palms. It was frustrating. Seeing someone you love more than anything in a photo, knowing thats the only way y ou'll ever be able to see them again. It was a feeling of being utterly helpless. 

"It was for you wasn't it?" Harry asked, Naomi tearing her eyes from the photo and to Harry's face.

"What?"

"It was for you. She died for you, didn't she?" Naomi's gaze dropped, studying the floor blankly. Harry knew how it felt. Maybe that's why he bonded so easily with Naomi. Birds of a feather. 

"Without hesitation," She whispered, gently running her hands down Michi's coat. Harry pursed his lips, gazing off a bit for a few moments. Michi playfully nipped his finger, hooting sweetly when he lightly rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"Did she raise hell before she… Before she went ?" It was a delicate question, but Naomi laughed. She laughed and bobbed because her mother in fact  _ did _ raise hell. The last question though, made her weak. Made guilt and rage rise in her higher than anything her father had ever brought out. 

"Did she smile the last time you saw her face?"

_ "Yes." _ It was a bitter answer. A painful one that while she supposed should comfort her, only brought her more pain. Harry cleared his throat, his glasses slightly fogged and he sat down the Photograph. 

"Then im sure. Your mother was undoubtedly, Gryffindor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing the Weasley family Dynamic! Especially Fred, which you'll be seeing a lot more of in the future ;)


	4. Dementors' Kiss

That morning, like every morning, Naomi awoke at 5 am and fell into her usual routine. This time howeve r, her tru nk sat at the door, Michi sleeping peacefully in her cage while Naomi made her bed. Today, she dressed rather pretty, her lip tint a darker color than usual and her heels a more expensive pair. Today she would take her first steps into Hogwarts. Today she will be sorted. The buzzing feeling in her chest was hard to distinguish between elated or terrified. Nevertheless she carried her fear, and packed trunk and cage down to the bar quietly. It was rather quiet in the pub, the very few witches or wizards that did manage to wake at this hour all preferred the quiet serene moment. The sunrise barely peaking into the windows painting the sky a cool greyish blue. 

"Fluffy scrambled eggs and bacon please? With Butterbeer aswell?" Naomi piped quietly, sliding her coins to Tom who gave her a toothless smile. Naomi took a seat at a table, nicking the lone newpaper off the top and reading whatever w as provided.  Excitement for the new firebolt was still aflutter in the paper. As was Sirius Blacks escape. It was still unknown how he managed to escape, but it left a fowl taste in her mouth that someone managed it in the first place. Azkaban was made for the worst of the worst, and if an inmate was able to break out and leave aurors with absolutely no leads it made her doubt it's security.Naomi's attention was pulled by the familiar voice of Molly Weasley behind her, ordering a breakfast for herself. The kind woman payed her dues and turned to Naomi with a morning foggy smile on her face.

"In your letters you said you were an early riser but I did not think this early." Said Molly as she took a seat besides Naomi. Her smile however, dropped slightly at the face of Sirius Black on the newspaper. At the slight change of expression Naomi quickly began to fold up the paper, fumbling with its folding until she felt Molly's hands cover her's.

"No no, it's alright dear. It's better you be aware of whats happening in the world than ignorant." Molly sighed, taking the newspaper from Naomi's hands and giving it a once over. Molly's face was hard, a grimace that seemed to be set in stone for a moment only to fade to detached melancholy. 

"Don't let this sway you about Hogwarts, With Dumbledore there its the safest place you can be." Molly pushed a smile to her face, dropping the newspaper and meeting Naomi's gaze. Naomi studied Molly Weasley. The most notible feature were the smile lines kneaded into her face. It made sense really, her husband and all of her children. Molly was a woman who lived a life that brought her undeniable joy, prominent in each and every freckle that graced the faces of each Weasley. It saddened her that such a kind woman as Molly attained such a haunted look only a few moments before. 

"Im sorry you couldn't have come to the Burrow before heading off to Hogwarts, It would have been nice having a Home Cooked meal with everyone wouldn't it?" Really it was Naomi's fault that they couldn't have done that and despite her lack of regret for her actions, she still flushed in embarrassment.

"That's mainly my fault Ms.Weasley im so sorry! But, im sure a home cooked meal will be nice when the Winter Holidays come?" Said Naomi shyly, though she was rather excited to celebrate Christmas. It wasn't that she never celebrated it before- well, she celebrated Saturnalia with mei-mei's family every year- but she was just excited to celebrate it with the Weasleys is all. 

Molly fussed a bit, pulling Naomi into a warm hug. She squeezed her tight, pulling back after a few moments and cupping Naomi's cheek.

"Oh you look so beautiful today. Whichever house you're sorted to they will be just lucky to have you dear." 

For a moment Naomi let herself melt into the hand, a content small smile on her face. Molly of course, noticed this, her heart slightly aching for the small girl. It was like Harry all over again. Seeing the boy melt at a mother's touch, as much as she wouldn't admit, caused her to shed tears when alone. It wasn't fair to him, to her. It wasn't fair at all. Naomi was a teen girl, knowing how this whole ordeal has been Molly couldn't help but wonder if she has felt like she should recently. 

"You know, when I was your age I had a crush on this boy in my house. A year or so above me." Molly sighed happily,Tom setting their food in front of the two. Naomi uttered a polite thank you and dribbled syrup into the empty side of her plate, a look of interest lighting her features. 

"Really?" She dipped her bacon in the syrup, taking a bite while she watched Molly begin to butter her crumpet.

"Oh yes!" She sang, a sparkle in her eyes as she glanced at Naomi, leaning a bit closer. "Want to know what I did?"

Naomi mimicked Molly, "What did you do?"

"Brewed a Love Potion."

"Ms.Weasley!" Naomi gasped, her hands flying to her mouth whilst Molly laughed heartily. By the shine in Naomi's eyes Molly knew she had her hooked. 

"What happened next?" 

And so Naomi spent her morning hanging onto every word of Molly's story, eventually being joined by Hermione and Ginny who Molly retold the story for. Naomi didn't mind hearing the story over again at all, giggling at all her favorite parts. The other Weasley's had arrived down the stairs like clockwork, to her surprise Fred and George greeted her as they took a seat at the table with their plates of breakfast. Once Harry and Ron came down the Bar was in full swing, laughter and chatter boistering. The talk of Love Potions however drained on her ears once Arthur announced the cars were here. The ministry had provided Arthur cars to what Naomi was told was a thank you to Arthurs work at the ministry; And because of the big family. The cars were rather fancy, colored a dark green. Well dressed wizards in emerald velvet suits packed their trunks with slight difficulty while Harry, Ron, Hermione and Naomi climbed into the first car. Rather than speaking, the ride to the station was rather uneventful, though Naomi noticed Harry's fingers lightly fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. His eyes flared with absent irritation that she was sure Hermione and Ron noticed as well, but with Molly in the car as well he remained silent.

Embarrassingly, Naomi was left in awe of the train station. For her schooling experience it always on the back of a Storm Petrel she arrived, so pathetically, she's never actually been to a train station. Even when she went shopping in muggle Tokyo Mei's mother just aparated them everywhere. 

"If this amazes you just wait till you see how we get to Platform 9 ¾ ." Said Ron rather proudly. So far Naomi had been a rather amazing and unfathomable thing, it felt a little relieving to see her on the end of awestruck. 

They loaded their carts, Michi squawking irritably while Naomi muttered apologies. 

"I promise you lots of free flying time soon ok?" She pleaded. Michi hated cages and could only stand them for so long, and that car was stuffy enough. Michi floofed herself brattily and hooted at her, if she could curse Naomi was sure she would. Regardless Naomi huffed and pushed her cart to keep up with the Weasleys. She could only imagine how curious they looked. A family of Red-Heads, Two children with an Owl in their carts and the other two holding a cat and rat. It sometimes astounded her that muggles didn't put two and two. Especially considering this had been a yearly occurrence for who knows how long. Especially considering- Naomi stared slack jawed as Arthur and Harry fell through a pillar. Naomi looked even more frazzled as Molly gestured for the two of them to go through. Naomi shook off her shock, a wide smile splitting onto her face as she raced through the wall. Michi did not share the same excitement.

Naomi nearly squealed excitedly at the sight of witches and wizards of all sorts boarding the Hogwarts express. She hadnt even noticed she stood still until the twins appeared at each side of her, mirrored grins. Fred nudged her a bit to pull her attention.

"Well don't just stand there!" 

"Yeah come on we'll help board." 

Naomi happily chartered with the twins, unbeknownst to her managing to avoid the eyes of a Lucius Malfoy while doing so. While they reached the loading spot Naomi attempted to stop them but the twins brought it upon themselves to simply pack it for her, an excuse of 'chivalry'. She hoped they weren't pranking her, surely they wouldn't just yet since they wanted her on the Quidditch team. 

Once packed they walked back to Molly and Arthur, who were already there with Hermione, Ginny and Percy. As soon as Harry and Ron arrived Molly began to give goodbyes, pressing kisses to the top of all her children's heads first.

"You all stay safe alright? And have a good year, good grades- All of you." Molly strained when hugging Fred and George. "Percy you've made me so proud- Ginny, Ron! Listen to your teachers, Don't make trouble." Ron only scoffed and shook his head at the thought of  _ not _ causing trouble. Naomi politely waited until Molly had said goodbye to Harry and Hermione before turning to board the train. 

"Naomi!" She jumped a bit when Molly called her name. Naomi turned to see Molly with her hands on her hips, her lips pursed tightly with a stern look on her face. 

"Naomi Levison you come here this instant." In an instant Naomi had walked down the steps, out of panic more than anything. Molly frowned at her, huffing a bit that made Naomi tense. 

"Don't you  _ ever _ , turn away from me before I can say good bye!" And with that Molly threw her arms around Naomi, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. At first she felt stuck in place. Not because Molly hugged her too tight, but because molly  _ hugged _ her. Molly pulled away, delightfully giving Naomi's cheek a pinch. "You have a good year alright? Fred, George! Naomi will be in your-"

"Charms class, we're aware mother." Said George.

"We'll look after the pixie don't worry, you won't find safer hands!" Said Fred, his grin not sitting right with Molly. Molly knitted her eyebrows and glanced to Percy. 

"Oh Percy maybe you should-" 

Molly was cut short by the sound of the Train horn blasting, meaning it was finally time. Naomi laughed a bit as Molly shoo'd them onto the train, leaning out the window with Ron and Hermione to wave goodbye. They kept waving until they couldn't see Molly and Arthur, a wave of strange euphoria rushing over Naomi as the wind swept through her hair. 

"I need to talk to you." Harry whispered to the three, slightly tugging Rons sleeve. The four walked down the corridor, Naomi looking at each compartment with avid curiosity . Inside each cart friends laughed and hugged each other or magic flew from their wands in excitement. They could use magic in here? Well, she supposed that made sense considering it was a train to Hogwarts. 

"In here," said Hermione, "Everywhere else is full." In the compartment, to Naomi's surprise, sat a man fast asleep. He looked haggard, his clothes rather shabby and even in his sleep he looked rather tired. Naomi frowned as she spotted a grey hair here and there. He looked rather young though didn't he? 

"Do teachers ride the Train?" Naomi took a seat next to him, and Harry next to her. Hermione nestled in next to Ron, crookshanks spitting angrily at the cage lock. "Not usually, no." Ron warily held scabbers closer to him. 

"Watch that beast!... Who'd you reckon he is?" Ron whispered, trying to not make that much noise.

"Professor R. J. Lupin, Most likely the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Hermione whispered back, Naomi softly chuckling to herself. Harry had told her all about the supposed curse on the D.A.D.A position at Hogwarts. Every year there was a new teacher, seemingly more ludicrous than the next. She found his reminisces of 'Gildroy Lockhart' especially hilarious. The titles for his books always sounded especially silly. Naomi looked at Harry who was closing their compartment door.

"I need to tell you guys something."

Sirius Black escaped to kill Harry. Naomi should have been horrified, panicking even, like Ron and Hermione were. But for some reason she snorted while trying to hold back laughter. Hermione frowned, glaring at Naomi and crossing her arms. 

"Find it funny do you? Harry could be killed and you're laughing!" She exclaimed, but Naomi only waved her off, giggles bubbling out of her.

"No no! It's just that, well, Harry told me all about your first and second year." Naomi giggled, holding her hand up to cover her mouth. Ron stared at her, a bit frightened at first but soon things clicked in his head and he chuckled too.

"No offense mate, but it seems like something is trying to kill you every year!" Said Ron, Snorting a bit. Harry grinned, surprised with himself by the lack of fear he had. They were right to be perfectly honest; Was it wrong he was getting used to it? Hermione huffed, shaking her head at their foolishness.

"Harry just promise you won't go looking for trouble?" She sighed, though the edge had left her words.

The train ride was rather fun for Naomi, all four of them left in endless soft chatter about their summers. Mostly it was Ron who spoke, chattering on and on about Egypt and the different tombs him and his family went to. But most of all he was proud of his new wand.

"14 inch, willow wood with Unicorn hair. Reckon it'll work for me better than Charlie's old one did." Said Ron proudly, holding it up for all of them to see. Naomi stared at it in fascination, paying close mind to the details. She rather loved the complexity that was wands, it being a trait she inherited from her mother. 

"May I see it?" She asked, Ron squinting at her a bit, pulling his wand a bit closer to his chest. 

"You- you aren't going to break it are you?"

"Of course not dummy." 

Naomi huffed, smiling as Ron delicately handed it to her as if he was afraid it would shatter at anyone elses touch. The wand itself was pale against Naomi'a fair skin, instead of an intricate design it was more delicately carved. The wand dipping up to form a handle like station that she was sure fit his hand perfectly. 

"Willow you said?... These are exceptionally good at healing charms, paired with a Unicorn hair very stable ones at that… You'll be able to improve greatly with a wand like this, Willow is a really pretty wood too but it only likes owners that ar en't too cocky s o it's never the ones that seek it that gain it." Naomi explained, pride swelling in her chest at the entranced look on Ron's face. Naomi smiled and handed back to Ron, practically bouncing in her seat. 

"My mother was a Wandmaker. Personally made mine when I was small, took forever for it to trust me and stop cursing anything that spooked me!" She laughed, though received startled looks. Harry tilted his head, a bit perplexed and asked, "Naomi, does your wand shoot spells without command?" Naomi looked at her wand, studying the design for a moment. It had a purple hint to it, courtesy of her mother. She loved her wand, and her wand loved her and that's all that really mattered to her. She held it up, her fingers merely brushing the bottom.

"Rowan wood with a Thunderbird Tail Feather core, 12 and three quarters in length. Thunderbirds aren't typically native to Japan, but she was my mother's pet. Rowan is capable of great defensive charms, paired with a Thunderbird feather makes charms near unbreakable with skill and age."

Naomi swooned, her eyes lovingly gazing at the white carvings to represent lightning strikes. She finally peeled her eyes off her wand, glancing to Harry who was still squinting at her. 

"Oh! For God's sake- No! It doesn't shoot off curses on its own anymore! It trusts me, really it would only shoot off a curse if we were both panicking. I am still young so… Oh don't worry!"

She lightly smacked Harry's arm, Harry holding his arms up in defense. Naomi, to Harry's and Hermione's delight also gave them a few facts on their own wands. This continued on to showing off their own little spells, laughing softly not to wake Professor lupin. Their faint spells continued on in soft glittering lights until the windows of the train darkened and the train suddenly began to slow down.

Naomi frowned, peaking over Lupin to see any indication that they had arrived at Hogwarts was there. There wasn't. Judging by Hermione's expression they were nowhere near Hogwarts. 

"We're not there yet are we?  Do you g uys make pit stops or something?" She asked Hermione who looked rather uneasy.  Naomi frowned at Hermione's soft no, her throat getting tight.  This didn't feel right, not at all. She could've sworn the light above them was slowly but surely getting dimmer. 

"I'll go find Percy, He's a prefect. Those are like Hashira's right, maybe he'd know?" She suggested, Ron almost saying no but shaking his head in sorrow and nodding. It was a plausible solution, but as soon as she stood the Train abruptly stopped, the lights turning off and plunging them into darkness. The sounds of thuds and groans indicated that many things had fallen when it did, and the groan from Harry indicated she had fallen on him.

" _ Sorry _ ," she whispered. "Its fine, not your fault." Harry grumbled as she scooted off of him. Her eyes still hadn't adjusted to the Dark but with the faint light provided by the window she could make out the faint greyish outline of ron peaking at the outside. 

"Somethings moving out there," he whispered, Naomi's heart beginning to hammer in her chest " _ Someone's coming aboard _ ." Oh well that certainly didn't make her feel like she was in a nightmare or something. The Compartment door suddenly flew open, Naomi releasing a startled yelp as someone fell ontop of her and Harry's legs. 

"Sorry! D'you know whats happening- Ouch- Sorry-"

"Hullo Neville." Harry grumbled once, pulling him off Naomi and his lap. For a moment though Naomi completely forgot about the situation at hand. 

"Wait, Neville?" 

"Er, yes?"

"... Harry is he-" A hand flew, smacking her in the nose and quickly sliding down to cover her mouth. She would have laughed had her nose not hurt. 

"Harry? That you? Whats happening?" The boy, Neville she discovered, asked. 

"No idea! Now  _ sit _ !" 

Harry ordered. The shape of Neville fumbled through the dark followed by a loud hiss; Poor Crookshanks. Harry's hand fell from her face and Hermione stood, declaring she was going to the driver. This whole scene was quite funny to Naomi, because when Hermione opened the compartment door duel squeals of pain sounded in the train room. Through the fumble for words Naomi learned it was in fact Ginny who bumped into Hermione. Naomi found it sweet she was checking on Ron. Hermione offered her to take a seat and once again, someone fell on Harry. 

"Not here!" He cried, a bit fed up with acting as someones cushion. 

"Ouch!" Probably Neville. 

"Quiet!" That was a voice she hadn't heard before. A cold light filled the room. In Lupins hands he held flames, a soft blue that illuminated his tired features but his eyes were sharp and on alert. 

"Everyone stay seated." His tone was sharp, serious and he rose from his seat. Rather than looking at him Naomi stared at the door, her eyes wide in rigid fear. In the doorway stood a cloaked figure that loomed over them. It's head practically kissed the ceiling but what made her cringe was its hand. It looked like  on of a  corpse, an old dried one with broken skin. Suddenly it was looking at her-no,  _ Harry _ . It slowly took in a disgustingly rattling breath, Harry's face turning sheet white. In an instant Naomi pulled him close, scowling at the Cloaked figure and drawing her wand. But then it went cold. Everything. It seemed as though ice crawled up her bones and stabbed her heart. Gods she wanted to cry. Naomi released a pathetic whimper. This pain in her chest didn't feel new. No she's felt it before, years ago. Her eyelids seemed heavy, but she couldn't faint. Not with this damn thing attacking Harry.

But she felt a gentle hand lightly push her wand down, someone stepping in between her and the creature. It was Professor Lupin.

"None of us are hiding Sirius Black in our luggage. Leave us."

He ground out, but the creature did not leave. No it simply stayed put; Until Naomi faintly heard Lupin utter a charm, a beautiful one. The Patronus charm. It wasn't corporeal, but it was enough to make the creature glide away. Naomi's head was pounding, voices seemed louder than she was sure they were but her biggest concern was how Harry seemed to be having a fit. He twitched and shook, none of Naomi's or anyone else cries reaching him until finally, he went still, slumping against Naomi. Naomi trembled, sliding her hand to his neck and checking for a pulse. 

"Is-.. Is he-" Hermione stammered, Naomi could practically hear the sob rising in her throat. Naomi shook her head, a pulse beating faintly under her fingers. Lupin swiftly and gently nodded for her to scoot, allowing Harry to lay down. Her eyes were still on Harry barely registering Lupin crouching in front of her until he covered her hands with his.

"What's your name dear?" Lupin looked very kind. Despite his shabby look he was a rather handsome man, with now kind eyes that lost every bit of exhaustion they once held. She barely registered the lights had turned on.

"Naomi." She muttered, her eyebrows knitted in discomfort. 

"What you did was a very Brave thing Naomi. Not many can say they would put themselves between a Dementor and their friend and truly mean it. That takes a lot of moxie," His voice was soft, soothing that distracted from him ruffling through his coat. Naomi jumped a bit at a loud snap, frightened, but as soon as she saw it was chocolate she instantly perked up. Lupin laughed, offering her a piece. 

"Like sweets do you? Here, it'll help. As for Harry, make sure he eats it when he wakes." Lupin instructed, handing out pieces of chocolate to all of them. 

"I need to speak with our driver, excuse me… " He dipped his head, ducking out of their compartment. As soon as he did Hermione pounced on Harry, checking his neck and cheeks and started to shake him.

"Wake up Harry! Wake up!" She cried. Naomi jumped up, almost falling a bit as her head pounded once more.

"I'll go buy more sweets from the Trolley!" She declared, scurrying out of the Compartment and down the hallway. It was a rather long walk to where the kind lady selling treats was. Her fingers fumbled with the coins in her skirt pockets, occasionally she glanced to other students in Compartments. Some were shakin by the event, while some had returned to light banter. A particular compartment held who she recognized to be Fred and George, seated with their friends. Not wanting to intrude, she pushed passed the compartment, beginnin g to sing an old school son g in her head when someone squeezed beside her. 

"You alright pixie?" Asked Fred looking down at her. Despite the smile in his face there was hints of worry that lingered. 

"And Ron? Is he alright?" This whole family was just sweet wasn't it? Naomi nibbled on her chocolate, nodding her head as the two reached the trolly. 

"He's fine don't worry too much, a professor was in our compartment- Could I have 5- no.. 6 brownies please? 3 chocolates aswell." She asked the lady, the woman nodding and begining to pick Naomi's request. "Fred would you like some for you and your friends? Chocolate is very good for Dementor attacks I heard?" She was more than delighted to offer. Fred was very easy to talk out of all the Weasleys, he seemed to be very fun too. Besides, getting friends gifts was a nice thing to do. 

To her dismay Fred shook his head, lightly patting her shoulder and walking behind her. 

"I'll be fine pixie, get some extra for yourself. I reckon you didn't do too hot did you?" He mused, giving her shoulder a squeeze and then walking back to his compartment. Naomi gave a small wave, collecting her purchases and paying the woman.  On the walk  back she had already  eaten brownie , entering the Compartment which was dead silent. Harry was now wide awake, his face paler than snow. The poor thing looked like a kicked puppy when he looked up at her. Naomi cooed softly, holding out the sweets. 

"Brownie?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi kiddos! Another chapter out! I also wanted to say im thinking about make another Fanfic for ATLA. It wont take priority over this one but there's art for it and this book over on my insta account: @Steambun.ny
> 
> Have a wonderful day lovelies!


End file.
